Everything To Lose
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: PWP Drabble No matter what, they were the only ones that could both complete each other and yet destroy themselves in the process. JacksonLisa


* * *

_Red-Eye _(c) Wes Craven, Dreamworks Productions

All rights reserved.

* * *

**Everything To Lose**

(Songs Inspiring This Piece: Half-Jack by The Dresden Dolls; Young Forever from Dance dance Revolution! game; Lose It All by Backstreet Boys)

* * *

She couldn't call it love. 

At least, not the sort of love one sees in a typical romance flick or novel. It was something that was both deeper and almost sinful; something that was forbidden, something that wasn't meant to be. But with his fingers resting behind her neck, pulling her to him, she found herself willingly committing this sin.

Jackson's lips pressed roughly against her own, demanding that she knew her place. That he was the one in control. Her hands clung to the front of his buttoned down shirt as she let him take her, mind and body.

There was nothing for them beyond this, really. Though like Romeo and Juliet where they knew they could never truly be together, these two weren't suicidal. After this, it would continue to eat at their souls. They completed each other and yet they were also destroying one another. Breaking from the kiss and panting, she could see that in his eyes that he wanted more. He wanted all of her.

A small smile flickered on her lips as she lifted one hand and let it entwine in his dark locks. Speaking once their lips were just barely touching she said, "No more running."

The same devious smirk graced his lips, his voice still hoarse. "I'll always be chasing after you."

"I know."

His hands cupping under her chin, tilting her chin up to claim her lips once again and her own hands grabbed his waist and pulled him close. Parting her lips willingly, his tongue slipped in mingling with her tongue.

Hands sliding down her neck, he grabbed tightly to her shoulders before pulling away. Then, wrapping his arms around her to pin her arms to her sides, his lips trailed down her jaw line and neck, pausing where her neck and shoulder met. Pushing her shirt enough, he bit down and was quite content in hearing her gasp out loud while her hands held onto his hair.

Pressing her up against the wall, hearing a soft 'thunk' of her connecting with it, he attacked her lips again while his hand took in every curve of her body. Fingertips trailed along her sides and down to the hem of her skirt which he fiddled with before moving down and played with the hem. Pushing it up, he smirked against her lips as she gasped once again.

"J-jackson-"

"Shut up, Leese." Silencing her with his mouth, he hiked the skirt up and massaged her skin, lifting her leg up to wrap around his leg. As he did this, he shivered a little when her hand began to unbutton his shirt, slipping to feel him.

Growling against her lips as she teased him with her soft caresses he deepened the kiss, rougher and filled with a passionate hunger that only she could satisfy. Biting her lower lip he slipped his tongue again, tasting her. She tasted of cinnamon.

Feeling her knees grow weak, she slid down the wall to the carpeted floor, pulling the man with her. The next few minutes consisted of Jackson feeling every square inch of the woman beneath him and Lisa struggling to keep up with his ravage-hunger.

He was relentless in his attacks with his hands and lips, taking in everything that was her. Nothing was to be left sacred.

His arousal grew with each passing heated moment, her hands fumbling with his shirt and her fingertips brushing against his chest as she did. When it was undone, he pulled away just long enough to shrug it off and discard it onto the floor. With his hands on either side of her head to hold himself up, Jackson stared down at Lisa,

Her face was flushed, lips parted as she breathed heavily and her eyes partially closed. With her fingers reaching up and touching his cheek, he stiffened at this gentleness.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered, seeing his reaction.

He wasn't, that was thing. It was that he spent so many years beating down the ability to show any emotion to anyone. It was a part of his job.

But with this woman, she tested everything that was him. She tormented his mind, occupying every thought. He had underestimated her long ago. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

"Know this: you belong to me and only me," he growled, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered this. His hand trailing up her leg and slipping under her skirt, he continued. "No one can touch you, take you, even _look_ at you in any way save for the reason that you need to be seen."

She gasped, eyes widening a bit when his hand traveled farther up.

"No matter what happens, you will always belong to me."

And with that he took her lips with his and made sure she knew that was his.

* * *

-is listening to Aurora by Vanessa-Mae now- ...yahyah, I'm a perv. XD Live with it. I adore this pairing too much. -**Asanji**


End file.
